You're One In A Million
by AnimeFanGirl93
Summary: Kiyomi Nakamura may be a pretty girl, but there's more to her than meets the eye...cat's eye to be exact. Follow her along her journey in the mafia world where she finds out more about her family and maybe find love where no one would never expect. Even from two boys. Sorry if summary sucks, but it'll be more clear in the story. HibariXocXMukuro based from the polls.
1. Chapter 1

A white cellphone was ringing on top of a shelf that was over a bed. A figure was covered by a black and white blanket until a slightly paled hand came out of the blanket to grab the phone. The hand brought the phone down to flip it open and turned off the alarm.

The figure sat up to reveal a young girl who looks to be thirteen with long straight neon purple hair that fell to her lower back and her bangs that were pushed to the left side of her face covered her eyes; even though she was looking at the time and date on her phone which read 7:00am. The girl giggled a bit before she closed her phone and stretched her body awake like a cat.

Once she was done, she got out of her bed and walked towards her window to push her curtains to the side and opened the window, viewing Namimori and the morning sun. She smiled at beautiful sight as a gently blow from the wind blew her hair a bit, moved her bangs away from her eyes to reveal a pair of neon pink eyes.

She closed the window and made her way towards her bedroom door but before she walked out, she looked at the Namimori Middle School Girls' uniform that she's going to be wearing today. Today is going to be her first day at Namimori Middle School as a first year and she was really excited for it.

She walked out of her room and ran down the stairs, made her way to the kitchen. She put a piece of bread in the toaster and pushed the latch knob down before she quickly ran back up the stairs and into the bathroom.

While she was brushing her teeth, a woman with neon purple hair that went past her shoulders and black eyes walked by the opened bathroom before she stopped and looked inside to see the girl.

"Oh? You're up early today, Kiyomi." The woman, who was her mother, said. Kiyomi smiled with her toothbrush in her mouth.

"Yeah! I woke up before my alarm went off."

Her mother walked away before she said, "Now if you could just keep that up…"

* * *

Once Kiyomi got done brushing her teeth, she walked back into the kitchen just in time to see her toast pop up from the toaster. She sat down at the kitchen table and pulled her toast out of the toaster, only to have it slightly burn her fingers.

"Ow, ow! Hot!" Kiyomi cried out before she dropped her toast on her plate. Kiyomi lifted her hands up to her face and gently blew her slightly hot fingers.

Once they were cooled off, Kiyomi started to butter her toast. "Kiyomi?" She looked up to see her mother finishing up making her a plate of eggs and bacon.

"When you finish, go and wake up your brother." Her mother said.

Kiyomi groaned out, "No way…" before she took a bite of her buttered toast. "He never listens to me when I try to get him up."

Her mother walked up to her with a giggle. "Now stop complaining and be a good big sister for him." She said after she placed Kiyomi's breakfast in front of her.

Kiyomi sighed to herself, knowing that she's not going to win this battle. "Okay."

* * *

"Thanks for breakfast!" Kiyomi placed her dishes in the sink before jogging back up the stairs and walked towards a door.

She opened the door to reveal a bedroom fit for a seven-year-old boy and saw her little brother still sleeping on his bed. "It's morning! School starts today! Wake up!" Kiyomi called out to him, but her brother isn't get up from his bed.

Kiyomi sighed to herself before she said, "Don't blame me if you miss class. I tried to wake you up, okay?"

After she closed the door, her brother sat up; looking very tired. He had short black hair and matching black eyes with the same peach skin tone as his father. He pulled the alarm clock to his view to see what time it was.

"It's too early…" He mumbled to himself before getting up to get himself ready for school as a third grader.

* * *

Kiyomi stood in front of her full length mirror, dressed in her uniform and wearing a pair of black thigh-highs, while pulling her long hair back to a high ponytail with a white ribbon that her dad gave her. You see, her dad works as a technician so he gets up an one or two early than his family; however he still makes it home on time to spend the rest of the day with his wife and kids.

Once she was done fixing her hair, she looked to see that the uniform showed a bit of curve from her glamorous figure, which didn't bother her at all.

"Kiyomi, Hatsuharu! It's time to go!" Her mother's voice called out through the house. Kiyomi grabbed her school bag and cellphone and was on her way to the door before she noticed her bangs were a bit out of place.

She quickly fixed the problem until it was in the right place. "Alright!" She said to herself before she ran out the door.

* * *

Once Kiyomi's mother drove Kiyomi to her new school, Kiyomi got out of the car and waved at her mother and brother before they drove off. Kiyomi looked at her new school before a random boy about her age came out of nowhere from the sky and landed right next to a girl…IN HIS BOXERS AND HAD FIRE ON HIS HEAD?!

A sweat drop appeared on Kiyomi's head as she thought to herself, 'Well…you don't see that every day.' "It's that crazy guy from just now…" Kiyomi heard a voice.

She noticed a guy standing behind the almost naked boy and the girl. He had short wild gray hair, tanned skinned, and a scar on his face.

The boy turned towards the girl and said, "Kyoko Sasagawa! Please go out with me!" The girl, Kyoko, didn't say anything until she noticed that he was in his underwear and screamed before she ran away.

Kiyomi noticed that the fire on the boy's head disappeared.

"Bastard!" Suddenly, a guy punched the boy on his face. "Don't kid yourself, creep!" The guy walked away with an angry look on his face.

Kiyomi didn't what the heck just happened but she ignored it and just walked away from the scene without even noticing that she got the attention of a certain hitman.

* * *

During the first day at school, Kiyomi was getting a lot of attention from the guys in her class, the second years, even the third years. They say that she was like a princess from a story book because of her skin, hair, and eye color.

Also, she's been hearing that the boy she saw named Tsuna was challenged to a fight by a guy named Mochida. Kiyomi was curious about who was going to win the fight so, with a few people telling her where the fight was being held, she made her way towards the gym and was surprised that everyone showed up.

Kiyomi also noticed that Tsuna was freaking out and she knew why; Mochida was doing this for either to impress Kyoko or just wants to beat up someone weaker than him. Either way, Kiyomi didn't like it one bit.

She walked up to Tsuna from behind and placed a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and blushed at the sight of her. 'Wow…she's really pretty.'

She looked deep into his eyes and said, "There is nothing to be afraid of. If you win this fight, everyone will respect you. Although I don't know you personally, I believe in you. Good luck…however I get the feeling that you won't need it." She walked off with a wave of her hand and a smile.

Tsuna couldn't believe that someone said something that kind to him. He was so overwhelmed with happiness that he didn't even notice the small hitman named Reborn smirking because of Kiyomi and Tsuna's reaction.

* * *

After Tsuna's victory, Kiyomi packed up her things and was on her way to the front of the school but Tsuna was standing in front of the classroom door, looking flustered.

"Yes?" She asked with her head tilted to the side. He turned back to her and looked at her straight in the eye before mumbling out something. "I'm sorry. I didn't quite hear that."

In a more confident voice, he said, "Thank you!"

Kiyomi stared at him with her eyes wide until she closed her eyes and said, "No problem, you don't have to thank me for anything."

"I want to….I'm Tsuna Sawada, it's nice to meet you."

Kiyomi opened her eyes and said, "Kiyomi Nakamura."

"Huh?" Tsune looked confused.

"That's my name." Kiyomi walked around Tsuna and started to head out. "See you later, Tsuna."

"Wait!"

Kiyomi stopped walking and turned around towards Tsuna. "Yes?"

"You really want to see me again?!"

She smiled and said, "Of course. I think you're very interesting and I like hanging out with people who are interesting or different from everybody else."

She turned back around and walked her way to the front gate of the school to see her mother and the car. She got inside the car and sat comfortable next to her brother before her mother started the car.

"So, Kiyomi, how was your first day at school." Her mother asked.

"It was…interesting. I can't wait for tomorrow."

"Why?" Hatsuharu, her brother, asked.

"Because I got a feeling that tomorrow is going to be very fun and exciting." Kiyomi answered with a smile.

**If you want to see a picture of Kiyomi, go to my profile page and click on the link. It'll take you to my gallery of Fanfiction pictures.**


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Kiyomi's mother dropped Kiyomi off in front of the school just like yesterday. After Kiyomi closed the door, she walked up to the driver's seat and looked at her mother.

"Now, Kiyomi, are you sure that you want to walk to school from now on?" She asked.

Kiyomi smiled and nodded. "Yeah. I just want you to take Hatsuharu to school. I'm a big girl now, mother."

Her mother smiled back and said, "Alright. If that is what you wish, Koneko-chan. I love you."

Kiyomi leaned down and kissed her mother on the cheek. "Love you too. But sometimes I wish you and dad would stop calling me 'Koneko-chan'. I'm too old for that."

"No matter how old you or your brother get, you two will always be our little boy and girl." She said before she drove away.

Hatsuharu rolled down his window and stuck his head out. "See ya later, sis!" He shouted with a wave.

Kiyomi waved back before walking inside the school.

When she arrived in the schools' shoe locker, she noticed Tsuna and Kyoko.

"Good morning, Tsuna." She said, causing Tsuna and Kyoko to turn and see Kioymi standing behind Kyoko.

"Good morning, Kiyo mi." Tsuna greeted.

"Hello, my name is Kyoko Sasagawa. Please to meet you." Kyoko introduced herself with a bow.

Kiyomi bowed and said, "My name is Kiyomi Nakamura. Nice to meet you."

Kyoko smiled before she turned to Tsuna and asked, "Did you know there's going to be a transfer student in our class?"

"Oh yea, it was on Reborn's schedule." Tsuna said.

'Reborn?' Kiyomi thought with one of her eyebrows risen up. 'Is he a friend of Tsuna?'

"I wonder why they're like. DO you think it's a girl or a boy?" Kyoko wondered.

"W-Who knows…" Tsuna stuttered, catching Kiyomi's attention.

'Well, well, looks like Tsuna likes Kyoko.' She thought with a grin on her face.

* * *

After the bell rang for class to go on a lunch break, Kiyomi decided to go visit Tsuna in his class. She asked a couple of students where it was and they kind enough to show her where it was, even though they were shocked that she wanted to see him.

She arrived to see a boy with tanned skin, spiky black hair, and light brown eyes talking to Tsuna.

"We're counting on you today, Tsuna!" The boy said with a smile.

"C-Counting on me for…" Tsuna wondered.

"The volleyball tournament, of course." A different boy said.

"I didn't know you played volleyball too, Yamamoto." Tsuna said.

"Even though baseball is his club activity, he's still good at other sports too."

"You've been awesome lately. I can't wait to see you in action. We can't wait for today's match. Be sure to show us that power again." Yamamoto said.

"Wait, no…that was…" Tsune tried to explain.

"Yeah, you were so cool, Tsuna-kun." Kyoko said, grabbing Tsuna's attention.

"After that, no one called you 'No good Tsuna'." A girl beside Kyoko stated.

"That's true…" Tsuna agreed.

"Do your best. I'll be rooting for you." Kyoko said with a smile.

"So will I." Kiyomi said as she walked up to the group, grabbing the blushing boys' attention in the process. "I know you're gonna do great, Tsuna."

Tsuna nodded. "O-Okay, leave it to me!"

Kiyomi smiled before she felt someone staring at her direction. She turned her eyes to her left and saw a boy with silver hair glaring at Tsuna.

'Is that the hew transfer student?' Kiyomi wondered.

"So, who are you?" Yamamoto asked Kiyomi, grabbing her attention away from the transfer student.

"I'm Kiyomi Nakamura. It's nice to meet you." She introduced herself.

"I'm Takashi Yamamoto. Nice to meet you."

* * *

Kiyomi was waiting inside the gym where the volleyball tournament was being held. She was amongst the many students that were waiting for Tsuna.

The door opened to reveal Tsuna in his gym clothes. He was surprised to see everyone cheering him on to win the tournament. They were even calling him the 'team's secret weapon'.

Kiyomi walked up to where Kyoko and her friend, Hana were at to see Tsuna.

"Tsuna-kun, do your best!" Kyoko cheered.

"You're gonna do great, Tsuna!" Kiyomi cheered as Tsuna walked past them.

Kiyomi couldn't help but notice that Tsuna was acting a bit nervous and also noticed that the silver haired boy was in the team.

"We will now begin the match against Year 1 Class A and Year 1 Class C!" An instructor announced.

Everyone who was playing in the tournament got in their place as everyone else stood to side.

As soon as the whistle went off, the volleyball was the throwing the air and they game began.

While the game was going, Kiyomi was amazed to see Yamamoto playing very well in volleyball. 'I'm impressed. I bet he's really good at baseball just like everyone said.' She thought to herself.

Tsuna, however, wasn't doing so well. Whenever the ball was coming his way, he would either miss it or get hit by it.

After the first set had ended, Kiyomi heard some shouting coming from Tsuna's team.

"Are you really trying, Tsuna?"

"If you're just playing around, then leave!"

"We're playing, seriously!"

Tsuna rubbed the back of his head. "A-Actually after that match with Mochida-senpai…I-I kind of twisted my leg."

Just when Kiyomi was about to walk towards them, she noticed that Tsuna had a serious look on his face as he walked back to the game.

"Something's different about him." Kiyomi mumbled to herself before she heard a gun go off. She turned to the sound of the gun and was surprised to see a baby wearing a suit and a fedora while holding a gun. 'What the…'

"Here!" A shout broke Kiyomi's train of thought and brought her attention back to the game.

The ball was heading towards Tsuna again. He jumped up so high in the air that he shocked everyone, he even surprised everyone when he blocked the ball with his…um…where the sun don't shine.

Kiyomi hissed. "That really gotta hurt."

From then on, Tsuna's team had won three sets in a row with everyone cheering Tsuna on.

"Wow, thanks to Tsuna's enthusiasm, the team is working together!" Kyoko exclaimed.

A whistle went off again. "Game set! Year 1 Class A wins!" Everyone cheered for Tsuna for his and the team's victory.

Kiyomi smiled and said to herself, "I knew you could do it, Tsuna." She noticed that the silver haired boy and Tsuna walked out of the building, which got her curious and decided to follow them.

* * *

Kiyomi followed the boys to the back of the school and stood at the corner of the building.

"Um, so what is it, Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna asked.

"If some trash like you becomes the 10th, the Vongola family is done for." The boy, Gokudera, said.

"The 10th? Vongola family?" Kiyomi wondered.

"W-Why do you know about the family?" Tsuna asked.

"You're annoying." Gokudera pulled out two pairs of dynamite. "This is your end."

"D-Dynamite?!" Tsuna shouted as Kiyomi's eyes widen.

"This was faster than I'd expected." A voice said.

Everyone looked around until a part of the tree opened up to reveal the same baby Kiyomi saw inside the tree.

"Reborn! In a place like that…" Tsuna said.

"That's Reborn?!" Kiyomi whispered.

"It's another one of my hideaways." Reborn said before jumping on top of Tsuna's head. "Gokudera Hayato."

"What?! You know him?" Tsuna asked.

"Yup, he's a family member that I called over from Italy." Reborn said.

"You're in the Mafia, Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna asked.

"Mafia? What in the world is Tsuna up to?" Kiyomi wondered.

"It's our first time meeting though." Reborn added.

"So you're the hitman that the 9th has the most trust in, Reborn. I've heard rumors about you." Gokudera said.

'There's just one surprise after the next.' Kiyomi thought to herself with a sweat drop on the side of her head.

"It better be true that I'm becoming the 10th if I get rid of this guy." Gokudera stated.

"Wh-What are you-" Tsuna was cut off by Reborn.

"Yup, it's true."

"What?! Can you even do that? Was it a lie that I'm destined to be the 10th?!" Tsuna shouted.

"If you don't want to lose, fight."

"F-Fight? You're kidding. I can't fight against a Mafia guy!" Tsuna shouted before running away with Reborn jumping off of his head.

However, Tsuna was stopped by a thrown dynamite which blew up and stopped Tsuna on his tracks. He was on his knees, whimpering in fear with Gokudera standing behind with a few more dynamites in his hands.

"Stop right there."

Tsuna turned towards him. "W-Where did you…?"

"It's said that Gokudera Hayato can hide bombs in any part of his body, in other words he's a human bomb." Reborn explained.

"My other name is Hurricane Bomb Hayato." Gokudera added. "Brace yourself."

Kiyomi's eyes widen with the dynamites were suddenly lit on their own. "Wow…is that possible…" But she stopped herself and followed Tsuna and Gokudera.

* * *

Kiyomi followed them until they stopped at the other side of the school and she stood to the side.

"Next is the fatal blow." Gokudera got his dynamites ready.

"Hey, Tsuna." A voice called.

Tsuna turned to see Yamamoto walking towards him and Kiyomi. "Y-Yamamoto, Kiyomi?"

Yamamoto noticed Kiyomi and asked, "Kiyomi, what are you doing over here?"

Before she could say anything, Gokudera threw the dynamites at Tsuna's, Yamamoto's, and Kiyomi's direction.

Tsuna screeched and jumped, "I have to extinguish them!" He tried to put them out with his bare hands but got slightly burned in the process. "T-This won't work!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"What game is this?" Yamamoto wondered with a like dynamite in his hand. "It looks like fun! Let me in too!"

Kiyomi gasped and shouted, "Yamamoto, get rid of that!"

"REBORN!" Tsuna shouted. Kiyomi turned to see Tsuna in his boxers and a flame on his head. 'Talk about déjà vu.' She thought with a sweat drop on her head.

"Extinguishing fires with my dying will!" Tsuna shouted before he put out the fire with his bare hands again, this time he was moving fast and wasn't complaining about his hands being burnt.

"Double the bombs!" Gokudera shouted as more of his dynamites were thrown. But that didn't stop Tsuna from putting them out.

"Triple the bombs." Gokudera said before one of his dynamites fell from his hands and landed by his feet. "Oh, crap."

Kiyomi gasped when all of Gokudera's dynamites fell to the ground around him. Without a second thought, she ran towards him. "Watch out!" She pushed Gokudera and herself away from the dynamites as Tsuna put them out in the nick of time.

Tsuna was back to his normal self as Kiyomi got off of Gokudera. "Thank goodness…" Kiyomi sighed in relief.

Suddenly, Gokudera was on his hands and knees and kneeled before Tsuna, surprising Tsuna and Kiyomi. "I did not realize it! You are the one fit to become the boss."

Gokudera looked up with a different look on his face. He was smiling. "10th, I'll follow you until the end of this Earth! Ask whatever you want of me!"

"The one who loses becomes the winner's subordinate, that is this family's rule." Reborn explained.

"Rule?" Kiyomi and Tsuna wondered.

"Actually, I never had the desire to become the 10th. I just wanted to see if the 10th really had the strength to become a suitable boss." Gokudera explained.

"Gokudera-kun."

"But you proved me wrong! You are much more than I'd ever expected!" Gokudera turned to Kiyomi." You even risked your life to save me, even though I was yours' and the 10th enemy!" He turned back to Tsuna. "As Gokudera Hayato, I will give you my life!"

"Wait, that's troubling! Can't we just be regular classmates?" Tsuna asked.

"I won't let you do that." Gokudera said with a glare.

"Good job, Tsuna." Everyone turned to Reborn. "It's because of your strength that Gokudera became your subordinate. You've passed for today." He said before he pulled out a book and wrote something inside. "And you didn't need the Dying Will Bullet."

Yamamoto laughed as he put an arm around Tsuna's shoulders, causing Gokudera to have an anime vein on the back of his head. "Tsuna, you're really such a funny guy! Let me into the group too." Yamamoto said, causing Tsuna to look at him confused. "You're the boss, right?"

"Hey you!" Everyone turned towards Gokudera who stood up on feet. "Don't get so friendly with the 10th!"

"Huh, what's up with him?" A voice asked,

Everyone turned to the side to see three school punks standing off to the side.

"That underwear guy is such a loser!" Another one said before all three of them laughed.

"T-The third year delinquents…!" Tsune said,

"I'll take care of them." Kiyomi said as she stood up with a glare on her face.

"What?!"

She slowly started to walk towards them while cracking her knuckles.

"Wait! You'll get hurt, Kiyomi!" Tsuna exclaimed but she didn't listen.

"Don't worry about her, Tsuna." Reborn said. "She knows what she is doing."

Tsuna was confused. "Huh?"

The three delinquents stopped laughing when Kiyomi was getting closer to them. "Well, well, if it isn't 'Princess Kiyomi'. What, you want to come play with us, doll?"

Kiyomi's eyes widen. "Doll?!"

The delinquents started to laugh again before one of them was punched in the stomach, knocking him out in the process. The other two stopped laughing and glared at her.

"So, you want to play rough, huh?" Before the other two could do anything, Kiyomi punched one of them in the face while elbowing the other one in the stomach.

The one that was punched in the face fell on his back, grabbing his face in pain and groaned while his friend was on his stomach knocked out.

The boy moved his hands from his face as Kiyomi stood over him with her hands on her hips. She smiled and said, "Here's a little tip for the future: Don't ever call me doll." She blew her bangs away from her eyes before stomping her foot on his stomach, knocking him out as well.

She turned around and walked back towards her friends and laughed when everyone but Reborn had their eyes widen and their mouths wide open.

"You might want to close those mouths, boys. It might attract flies." She joked before they did what she said.

"Kiyomi, that was amazing!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"Yea, where did you learn how to fight like that?" Yamamoto asked.

"I went to an All-Girl Karate class after school back in my home town. My parents thought that it would be best if I learned how to defend myself. Glad it came in handy." Kiyomi explained.

"We could use someone like you in the family." Reborn said.

Kiyomi looked down at Reborn and asked, "Why would you want me in your family? What is the Vongola family anyway?"

"The Vongola family is a mafia family from Italy. Tsuna is going to be the next boss of the family when he is done with his tutoring with me." Reborn explained.

"Reborn, don't bring Kiyomi into this!" Tsuna exclaimed. "Besides, she's not interesting in this, are you Kiyomi?" He asked.

"Actually, I am." Kiyomi said, shocking Tsuna.

"HUH?!"

"I think it would be fun and it's the kind of excitement that I've been looking for ever since I moved here." Kiyomi said with a smile.

"HUH?! WHAT KIND OF ANSWER IS THAT?!"

**Sorry if this chapter is a little short. Hopefully the next chapter will be longer ^^ BTW, 'Koneko-chan' means cute kitten; for people who didn't know what that meant. But if I'm wrong, please let me know in the review ^^**


End file.
